The Best of Times
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Drabble prompted by "if you could do a one shot of kurt trying to get out of a checkup with blaine. Maybe it's required of his work or something and kurt gets all snappy with blaine when he reminds him. Something like blaine I don't have time for this." and "kurt getting a flu shot and it messing up his arm so he can't finish a costume project SO BLAINE TRIES TO HELP OR SOMETHING"


**Reminder that I'll always take prompts, even if I don't end up writing them!**

* * *

"I cannot _believe _you did this to me," Kurt huffed, feeling betrayed.

"I'm sorry, baby, but the deadline was coming up, and-"

"So you felt the need to _blindfold _me and take me on a surprise visit to the doctor's office?" Kurt nearly shrieked.

For once, Blaine's wounded-puppy eyes had little effect on Kurt. "I know I shouldn't have tricked you, but you know we have to get our flu shots by November first or we get put on academic probation," he said. "It's October twenty-fourth, honey. We can't really put it off much longer."

"There are still seven whole days until the deadline!" Kurt said, trying to sidle nonchalantly back towards the door. "There's plenty of time to procrastinate. Aren't college kids supposed to leave everything til the last minute?"

"Do you really want to have to come in on Halloween to get a shot?" Blaine asked, quirking an eyebrow and snagging Kurt's wrist, anchoring him. "I'm sure seeing the nurses dressed as Princess Anna or Luna Lovegood will make you feel super confident in their abilities."

"...I hate you," Kurt said, unable to think of a good rejoinder. He really didn't want to see someone dressed as a cartoon character coming at him with a needle – that could only cause some ridiculous nightmares.

"No, you don't," Blaine said, leaning up on his toes to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Besides, imagine how great we'll feel when we don't get sick this winter."

"Yeah, whatever," Kurt grumbled. "I'd feel better if I didn't have to get stabbed at all."

"It'll take like fifteen seconds, babe," Blaine said, leading them up to the check-in desk, where a receptionist was failing miserably at keeping a grin off her face at the boys' banter. "We'll be done here before you can even finish plotting what you wanna get at the craft store to make your Halloween costume."

"You'd better be right," Kurt said, signing his name on the clipboard with a flourish. "Or I'm hiding all the leftover candy somewhere you can't reach it."

Blaine's look of genuine distress at that did wonders to brighten Kurt's mood.

* * *

"Blaine, I'm re-mad at you," Kurt said the second he heard the loft door slide open the next afternoon.

"Wait, what?" Blaine said. When Kurt looked up at him, he had a look on his face like he'd been hit with a baseball bat.

"That stupid flu shot you made me get yesterday made my arm so sore that I can't finish sewing the trim onto my Elphaba costume," Kurt said, clenching the offending shirt in his fist. "I'm going to look terrible, and it's all your fault!"

"Babe, you could use a white trash bag as a ghost costume and still be the best-looking man I know," Blaine said, coming to sit next to Kurt at their kitchen table. "I'm sorry your arm's sore, though. I didn't realize that could happen."

"It's all swollen at the injection site, too," Kurt said. He pouted at Blaine melodramatically. "I'm a wreck."

"Show me?"

Kurt shucked off his sweater carefully, wincing as he moved his sore left arm. "I'm probably going to need it amputated," he joked, holding his arm out for Blaine to see.

"I know just what to do," Blaine said. He bent down and smacked a kiss to Kurt's arm, making a loud, obnoxious "mwah!" noise as he made contact. "I'm pretty sure kissing it and making it all better is pretty sound science."

"I'm suddenly wishing you'd gone to med school after all," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"I thought you wanted me to follow my dreams?" Blaine said, giving Kurt a mock-hurt look. "And here I was prepared to help you out with your costume, too."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine soundly. "Does your technique also work on hurt feelings?" he teased, smiling at how Blaine's eyes had glazed over.

"The preliminary tests point to yes," Blaine said, still a bit stunned. "If you're willing to help me test that theory more later, I'll give you some help with your costume now."

"Deal," Kurt said, smiling. Blaine's antics were dorky, but they were also pretty cute. "What's your plan, doctor?"

"You just need to finish adding this trim to your sleeves?" Blaine asked, looking at what Kurt had completed so far.

"Yeah."

"I can do that," Blaine said, taking the shirt from Kurt's hands. "I don't hand-alter all my own clothes like some fiances I could mention, but I can do basic stitching."

"I'm gonna have to keep you around, aren't I?" Kurt said, relaxing back into his seat. "You can cook, you can clean, you can help with my fashion projects."

"And I kill all the bugs," Blaine said. "What would you do without me?"

"Let's hope I never find out." Kurt smiled at Blaine, who was sewing away diligently. He really would always be grateful for Blaine's presence in his life, whatever their relationship status may be.

He wouldn't lie, though – them being fiances was definitely preferable in his world. The only better option he could foresee was them being husbands, which would come soon enough. Until then, Kurt was going to enjoy their present, especially since copious amounts of candy were in their immediate future.


End file.
